rupaulsdragracepredictedfandomcom-20200214-history
Drag Race Twitter
Drag Race Twitter ''is an online reality competition series. Drag superstar RuPaul is the host, where she will search for "Twitter's Next Drag Superstar." ' There has been one season to date, along with Untucked. The first season featured 10 queens, and also includes an Untucked segment along with the main series. The season premiered in March and the finale was on ''TBA'. Along with RuPaul, the first season of Drag Race Twitter has featured Michelle Visage. 'Contestants' 'Progress' :█ The contestant won Drag Race Twitter. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and placed as a top three finalist. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated but returned to the race. :█ The contestant was one of two main challenge winners. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the mini challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but was not eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and was the one who was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and both were eliminated. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality by viewers. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. :█ The contestant did not participate in the episode. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. 'Episodes' ''Episode 1 - Decades of Herstory'' Mini Challenge: Welcome to the race ladies! To start things off, we’re having a drag queen filled scavenger hunt! You will have 3 minutes to send EACH scavenger hunt image to my account after I reveal what image you need to find (that is meant to fit the theme), where Michelle and I will then say who sent in the most fitting photo for the theme. If you have the best image, you’ll get a point, and whoever gets the most points in the end will win the mini challenge. Dahlia won the challenge with 3 points. A Heel - Beatrix A Black Wig - Thalassa A Beautiful Gown - Dahlia Black A hideous dress - Dahlia Black and Autto Mattique A Campy Prop - Beatrix The Scariest Makeup - Thalassa and Cornelia And an Avant Garde headpiece - Dahlia Black Main Challenge: Decades On The Runway For this weeks challenge, each queen will be given a decade to represent with a special runway look. Use fashion icons, political movements, cultural shocks, and more to bring each decade to life. Runway ''Episode 2 - Draged Up Family'' Mini Challenge: 'Welcome to Trivia Hunger Games! We are going to ask you queens 8 questions of Drag Race related trivia! Whoever sends in the correct answer first each round will have the power to eliminate anyone they want to in the challenge. You will have a max of 30 seconds to send in your final answer for each round. '''Main Challenge: '''Ladies, we're going on vacation! Well.. if that's want you want to call it. You'll be taking your dysfunctional family along with you on your tropical paradise adventure, while showing the judges your true improv skills. Michelle and I will be at the filming to help you with your production. The mini challenge winner will choose their team, and so will Dahlia and Thalassa for being the winners last week. Each team will have 3 members. You will have some time before hand to prepare your improv plan with the rest of your team members. ''Episode 3 - The Pop Diva Showdown '''Mini Challenge: Each queen will be assigned a special pop-diva, where they have to recreate the most busted, 10 minute themed version look of a queen they can! The most trashy, hilarious, campy, and realistic look will win. Main Challenge: Each queen will be asked to recreate an iconic look from one these stars’ famous music videos! You will also be asked to create a one-verse dance number based off of the music video your outfit is taken from, which you will perform on the Main Stage with your look. Good luck, and don’t fuck it up! ''Episode 4 - Snatch Game'' Mini Challenge: '''This week, we will be throwing an out of the box, artsy, experimental fashion show… You will need to create 2 looks, with completely differing color schemes…And with those two different color schemes, you will show off your two best CLUB KID FASHION looks. Your job will be to walk on our newly constructed DRT runway, and show off your looks. Good luck queens, and don’t fuck it up! '''Main Challenge: Snatch Game Characters ''Episode 5 - My Strange Dragddiction'' ''Episode 6 ''Episode 7 '' ''Episode 8 - Grand Finale ''Episode 9 - Reunion'' ''Lipsyncs'' ''Dusted or Busted?''